Existing electronic door locks are used to provide access to different parts of a building or facility. Such door locks provide an entrance to a room, for instance, in response to mechanical or electrical actuation of a bolt extending from a door which engages a receiving portion of a frame. Electronic door locks can be isolated individual devices or can be found in an electronic lock system which provides electronic communication between the electronic lock and a control system. Some electronic locks systems are hardwired to an interface device which monitors and controls a state of the electronic lock. Other electronic lock systems include wireless electronic locks that communicate with a wireless interface device, also known as a panel interface module, sufficiently proximate to the electronic locks to enable radio communication. The interface device is configured to monitor and control the state of a predetermined number of electronic locks such that multiple interfaced devices can be included in a facility of a large size since one interface device can be insufficient to monitor and control all of the electronic locks in the facility. Consequently, a number of interface devices are hardwired to a central controller, sometimes known as an access control panel, and are connected to the computer system of the facility. In some facilities, more than one access control panel can be required. The computer system provides updates to the electronic locks through this radio communication network.
In addition to electronic door locks being used in association with a door, door operators are often provided to move the door from an open position to a closed position under control of a spring mechanism, a motor, a valve, or other actuators. Door operators include door openers, door closers, exits and auto-operators. In some configurations, the door operators are used in association with mechanical locks, and in other configurations the door operators are used in association with electronic locks, or no locks at all.
The door operator is coupled to the door and a door frame and is operable to open and/or close the door, or to locate the door at any position between the open and closed position, when provided an instruction or command. The door operator is configured to respond to an instruction or command made by a user interface button located at the door, either mechanical or touch sensitive, which is pressed. An instruction or command can also be provided by a card reader which authenticates a credential to operate the door. In another embodiment, a wall push pad located next to the door is pressed to open the door, which in turn activates the door operator. In another embodiment, a remote control device, operated by a user, opens the door when a button on the remote control device is activated.
Door operators, however, respond to a command provided by a user located at the door or in close proximity to the door. What is needed is a door operator that responds to a command or commands provided by other than the local or remote user.